


Quiet

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Just a quiet night aboard the Liberty.





	

Aayla is still awake when Bly slips into her quarters. It’s late, and he looks exhausted when he removes his helmet. She smiles softly and shifts in her small bunk to make room for him as he slowly removes his armor piece by piece, laying them carefully aside, before shrugging off the top half of his blacks. He smiles back at her when he catches her watching and crosses the room in one step. He still hasn’t said a word when he curls up at her side, lays his head in her lap, and closes his eyes. She runs her fingers through the velvety bristle of his hair, still reading her reports as he falls asleep with a contented smile on his lips.


End file.
